Toph and Sokka
by Neraru
Summary: Just a random Tokka one-shot I wrote for Valentine's Day, but didn't put up until now. Hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters.


It was impossibly early in the morning, before the night chill had even decided warm to daytime temperatures, before the mist of dawn had descended. The horizon had yet to lighten from nighttime sky indigo, dusted with complicated, mysterious swirls and dots of stars.

Yet, already, one house was light weakly by flickering candles, in one room.

It was a year since the gang had helped Aang defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Toph had gone back to her parents' house in Gaoling, and her parents had come to accept who Toph was, so now they lived in peace. Katara and Sokka had visited gone home to be with their family and friends at the South Pole for the whole of Fall, as Aang helped sort out the world returning to peace, mainly around the Fire Nation, where their where hidden rebels and a throne that eventually went to Iroh as Zuko was not deemed quite old enough yet. For the time being, Zuuko would hover in his uncle's shadow, and learn the way to be a good Fire Lord, and then take the throne when he was old enough. The gang had reunited not long ago, and Toph had invited them all to visit her at Gaoling. Zuko had politely refused, and everyone excused him as he had much to do as next-in-line for the Fire Nation throne.

A short time later, the sun was blazing with late morning light. The thirteen-year-old blind Earthbender slept soundly, and Aang, Sokka and Katara were all around her, all looking tired but also shaken. The reason was that they had been woken up to Toph being fatally ill. Thanks to the ready supply of medicine and Katara's healing skills, however, the blind girl would just need a day or two's bedrest and she would be back to normal.

"Err… me and Aang were kind of hoping to have a cup of tea and watch the Valentine's Day festival…" Katara began uncertainly. Sokka looked at them sharply.

"Ohhh, I see. A cup of tea…" Sokka said teasingly.

"Not like – we're just…" Katara said, blushing. Aang had also become very interested in his nails.

"Ah, just go ahead," Sokka said, waving a hand dismissively. They smiled, and headed off.

"Do you think I should've stopped them?" Sokka asked Toph suddenly

"Nah – Aang's a good guy, and Katara can take care of herself," Toph said. There was a small silence. Sokka thought about Suki. He had noticed she had feelings for another guy, and while she had remained faithful to Sokka, Sokka had decided to let her go to him if she wanted,

Toph suddenly sat up, and Sokka grabbed hold of her.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked, a little harsher than he'd meant.

"To get myself a cup of tea!" she said. "Is that a crime?"

"Yes, if Katara told you to stay in bed," Sokka said firmly. "Lie back, and I'll get you a cup of tea."

"I can do it myself!"  
"Katara said-"

"It's not going to kill me to a walk a little!" Toph yelled. "What's with you today, anyway? Why are you treating me like a baby?"

"Because – because-" Sokka said in vain, and then leaned in and kissed her, hoping to convey how he'd felt as he watched her tremble violently, how he'd felt helpless as he could only watch Katara healing….

"Oh," was all Toph could say, blushing, her thirteen-year-old heart skipping for joy. He cared about her! And it explained the way he was acting.

"I thought I'd lost you," Sokka said, quiet and serious.

"Nah, it'll take more than a fatal illness to get rid of me," Toph said, although she still looked clammy and Sokka could feel her bed vibrate as she shook. Sokka held her hand, which was sweaty. "Fine – if I stay in bed, will you promise not to leave me until I'm better again?" Toph asked, turning her head so she looked at a spot of wall on the right of Sokka, evidently under the impression she was looking at him.

"Of course I will," Sokka assured her, smiling. And he had never spent Valentine's Day in better company.

Author's Notes: This is the first Winter after Aang's defeated the Fire Lord, so Toph and Aang are thirteen, Sokka's fifteen, nearly sixteen, and Katara's fourteen nearly fifteen. Just thought I'd clear that up.


End file.
